Last Night On Shore Leave
by Unabashed Dreams
Summary: Garrus wants to make sure that Shepard won't forget their last night on Shore Leave together. **ONE SHOT** Definitely Rated M.


Garrus sat on the bed and watched her through the archway. If she saw him, she didn't show it. She was wrapped in a towel, putting her hair up. He wasn't sure how she knew what she was doing, as the mirror was fogged over, but she pinned her strands back with ease. The task seemed so . . . ordinary. There was a word he didn't use often. But maybe someday he would. He tried to picture it—an ordinary life with her. Settling down with nothing left to fight and just getting to be together. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. But would she? Would she be content with just being with him? Getting married, having kids—he paused, wondering if that was even possible. Maybe that was a conversation best saved for later. Especially since he didn't know if there would be a later.

So for now he would live in the present, spending as much time as he could with her for as long as possible.

Getting up and walking into the bathroom, he breathed in the billowing steam coming from the hot tub. Shepard was right in front of him now, her back to him. In the fogged mirror, however, he could just make out her eyes looking at him. He ran his taloned fingers along her bared shoulders. "Last day of Shore Leave . . . the apartment's clean—ah, well except for that one suspicious spot on the carpet that James left behind after the party . . ."

"And we've agreed to make him clean that, right?" She asked, her brow raising in the steamed mirror.

"Definitely," he laughed, running a finger up the back of her neck and watching the goosebumps—that what she had called them—appear. He still didn't know quite what they were, or their purpose, but he knew that he loved making them appear. "Want some company?"

Turning around, she looked up at him with those startling eyes as he ran his fingers down the length of her arms and back up. "Always," she said, a seductive smile on her face.

Nodding, Garrus removed his visor and made to set it on the bathroom counter right behind her—pressing her against the cabinets in the process. He loved the feel of her human body against his. He'd love it even more if there wasn't fabric between them. Dropping his gaze down to her, he traced a talon along her collar bone, before dipping his head to kiss her. Human lips were soft . . . pliable. They formed to his hard ungiving ones easily. He felt his blood begin to rush as her scent enveloped him. Running his hand down the side of her body, as she threw her arms around his neck, he caressed her thigh. Shepard's lips parted at his touch, her head dropping back. He took advantage of the moment and nuzzled her neck, his mouth sliding along her throat. He heard a moan escape her and smiled.

As he brought his hands back up, he pushed the towel up over her strong slender thighs, squeezing her soft skin as he went. He heard her gasp in delight, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as she pushed herself harder against him. It nearly undid him, but it didn't stop him from pushing the towel up even more, stopping when it circled her waist. Standing up straight, he balanced himself as he lifted her and sat her on the counter before pushing himself between her legs. He felt her ankles lock around his back, her legs squeezing as they forced him closer against her. He could feel the heat of her pulsing against him. Her lips were on his neck and her fingers were already working his shirt off. He marveled at her ability to multi-task so well. With his chest bare, she wasted no time pressing her warm lips against his body. A low growl escaped his throat at her touch.

She grinned upon hearing it. "I think we still have a bath to take," she said between her feather light kisses across his chest.

Right. The hot tub.

Garrus made to take a step back, but was stopped by Shepard, who's legs were still wrapped tightly around him. She raised a brow challengingly and his mandible flared. Shaking his head, he pressed back into her and traced a talon along the top of the towel that was still wrapped around her breast.

"You know, its such a shame to hide these," he said coyly, his voice low as he dipped his head forward and pressed his mouth against her shoulder. Shepard's breath hitched, and more goosebumps appeared giving him a sense of triumph. Without hesitating, he pulled the towel apart and immediately pulled her against his body, reveling in the feel of her soft plump flesh on his hard ungiving body. He was pretty sure that human breasts had no equals. Slowly, he cupped one, lowering his head to nuzzle her erected peak. He could feel and smell the flush of her skin. It was like an aphrodisiac to him.

He's not sure when he lost his pants, but he was pretty sure it was Shepard's doing.

The towel had been tossed aside as well.

With her legs wrapped around him once more, he could feel her need for him with much more urgency. Her hands traveled his body, sending his blood racing. Her lips roamed his chest, sending heat to the pit of his stomach. He wanted her. And she . . . she knew what she wanted as well. She always had. But there was one thing stopping him. Her on the counter—him standing—it was a position they hadn't tried yet. And that was the downfall of a cross species romance; making it work, comfortability, positions. They had to take it all into account. Taking her face in his hands, he lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Shepard—"

"I want you, Garrus." Her eyes were bright in the dim light and steam.

Garrus let out a soft chuckle. "Well that's good, because you have me. It's just . . . here?"

"Here." Her eyes were unwavering as she looked at him. Reaching up, she ran her hands along his mandibles before pulling his head down and pressing her mouth against his. He couldn't help but to kiss her back, his tongue tracing along her lower lip, tasting her. She pulled back again, and he had to stop himself from stopping her. She was smiling. "We'll take our bath afterwards."

Garrus grinned, running his talons lightly along her skin. She was beautiful—no, that wasn't right. She was more than beautiful. She was sexy, gorgeous, desirable, strong, and a wicked shot. She was everything he could have ever wanted. He pulled her forward so that she was sitting on the very edge of the counter, a perfect position for him. Her legs tightened around him, her thighs resting in the natural outward grooves of his hips and furthering his arousal. Glancing up at her face, he saw that she was watching him—the trust in her eyes palpable. He could feel his erection growing, and he knew that she could too. He couldn't wait anymore. Slowly, carefully, he pushed into her; a moan escaping his lips as her inner walls tightened around him, holding him there. The heat of her body sent his blood racing in flurries at the same moment that her arms flew up to grab him. Pressing his body down against hers, he placed a hand behind her back to keep her from falling over, inadvertently popping her hips up in the process. The new position had him moving deeper inside her, and she gasped. Pressing his other hand into the counter for support, he pulled his head back—his eyes cautious. "Are you . . . is this . . . I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shepard let out a soft laugh, before pulling him back down over her. "No. This is perfect."

Garrus's mandible flared as he pressed his mouth against hers. He traced a tongue along her plump lower lip, his hips moving against hers in rhythm. She whimpered into his chest with each thrust as her hand cupped his neck, her fingers digging into the soft unprotected flesh that didn't have the exoskeleton covering it. He could feel his own breath becoming ragged as she flexed her inner walls. She knew what she was doing, and it was going to unhinge him. He _wanted_ it to unhinge him. He could feel the Turian Frenzy trying to take hold of him and he bit back on it, as he always did—steeled himself against it. Because Shepard was human he could not act out that particular turian mating ritual. Not without running the risk of hurting her. Her body was not made to handle it. But that didn't stop his movements from growing faster, more urgent. They were both breathing hard now, both holding to one another desperately with each pulse, each thrust.

Lifting his eyes, Garrus caught sight of them in the mirror: His body against hers, her hand clutching his neck, her knee hitched up on his waist while the other circled it. And her back, arching and rocking with his rhythm—a growl escaped his throat, his arousal peaking at the sight of them joined. Underneath him, her body began to shudder as goosebumps raced across her skin.

"Garrus, I—" she gasped, her hips bucking upward to accept him even further. "I'm—"

He pressed his mouth against hers as her body began to spasm, but he didn't slow his movement. He reveled in the new flood of heat that resonated from her body. Watched as she threw her head back, her cherry lips parting into a perfect "o" as she cried out in ecstasy. He could feel himself coming close to his own release, and tried to hold it off. But when she wrapped her arm around his back, her eyes piercing his own with erotic desire, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He held her to him as tightly as he could, his body humming with electricity, as he delved deeper into her with wild abandon—ravaging her. She accepted him each time, her hips pressing down to meet his every upward thrust.

It was like they were made for one another, though he knew that couldn't be possible. No, definitely not possible. There was no way they had been made for each other. In fact, they were as far apart genetically as they could get. A turian and a human. A rogue C-Sec agent and a Spectre. It was _them_ who had made it work, not some higher fate—he could feel heat spreading into the pit of his stomach—_them_ who had been able to see past their physical differences, and find the beauty in each other—his body began to tremor wildly—and it was her who had said she loved him.

Her name escaped his lips as ecstasy took over his body—his own release filling her as he pressed, if possible, deeper into her and holding her there. His body trembled as he dropped his head against her shoulder and waited to catch his breath. He could feel her breast heaving against him, and she suddenly let out a small laugh. No . . . not a laugh, a very girlish giggle. Bewildered, Garrus pushed himself up—his arms on each side of her, caging her in—and watched her unblinking. It was times like these that he wished he had eyebrows that he could lift, because he was about one hundred percent positive that he had never heard her giggle before. Not like that. And as he still wasn't completely sure about human emotions, reactions, and customs . . . he wasn't sure if he should be worried.

"Are you . . . um . . ." he began cautiously.

Shepard giggled again and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her legs squeezing his waist tightly. "Sorry!"

"Shepard?"

"I don't know!" She was laughing harder now, causing her inner walls to pulse around him. Reaching up, she pulled him back down against her. "But I _do_ know that this is my new favorite spot on the Citadel."

Garrus chuckled against her lips. "Mine too." Pulling back, he met her eyes. "So you're okay?"

Shepard reached up and ran her hand along the scar on his face. "I couldn't be more perfect. I feel . . ." She blinked as if surprised, the grin still on her face. "Wow! My skin is buzzing!"

Garrus thought about this. So . . . she was laughing because she felt great? At least, that's what he seemed to get from what she was saying, anyway. Watching her—the grin on her face, the flush of her cheeks, the brightness in her eyes—this was a good thing, he decided. He also decided that he would have to start keeping a list of places and positions that worked for them . . . and then another one of places and positions that turned Shepard into a giggling lunatic. Because he liked this side of her. Pulling out and away, he took her hand and helped her off the counter.

"Oh!" She cried out as her feet met the floor and her knees buckled slightly. And then she burst out laughing as she leaned into Garrus, who wrapped an arm around her for support.

"Lose the use of your legs there, Shepard?" He asked coyly.

Shepard grinned up at him. "It was totally worth it."

* * *

_**AN**_ _I wrote this after receiving a 'prompt' on Tumblr, and thought I'd post it here as well. I did not, however post the full thing on Tumblr . . . because I worried it would be a little too mature. But you guys don't mind, right? Anyways, please let me know what you think!_


End file.
